


Tonight Belongs to Us

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli, The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Emails (Simonverse), Alternate Universe - The Prom Musical Fusion, Boys In Love, Broadway References, Brother-Sister Relationships, But a few of them get redeemed, Canon Gay Relationship, Christian Author, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Homophobia, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prom, Redemption, Sadly this includes poor baby Felix, Secret Relationship, Senior year, So most characters are awful, This is inspired by The Prom Musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: A group of Broadway actors travels to Georgia to help a boy be able to take his boyfriend to prom. (The Prom Musical AU).
Relationships: Armando Salazar (Love Victor) & Victor Salazar, Benjamin "Benji" Campbell & Bram Greenfeld, Benjamin "Benji" Campbell & Justin (Love Victor), Benjamin "Benji" Campbell & Simon Spier, Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Bram Greenfeld & Justin & Kim & Ivy & Simon Spier, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Lake Meriwether/Felix Weston, Mia Brooks/Andrew Spencer, Pilar Salazar & Victor Salazar
Comments: 32
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the Feedback on my fanfic idea. I'm falling in love with The Prom Musical, and I thought it would work for the Simonverse. This is inspired by said musical.
> 
> (Yes, I had to give the roommates last names. I don't think they have canon last names).

Kim Gordon opened the bottle of red wine. They filled the glasses of wine for their roommates. They were celebrating the opening night of "Eleanor! The Eleanor Roosevelt Musical" starring Kim and their roommate, Simon.

"On a scale of one to ten, how weird is it to kiss each other in front of hundreds of people?" Justin asked.

"We've all kissed each other on stage, so I've kind of become immune to the weirdness," Simon said, sitting at the dining table. Simon, Kim, Bram, Justin, and Ivy all met at a local theater production of Les Miserables when they were in their first year of college. They became best friends, and they moved to New York together. Simon and Bram started dating during that production of Les Miserables, and have been for three years.

"The New York Ledger said that Eleanor! The Musical is a shoo-in for the Tony's," Ivy said, reading from her phone. "I say that's something to celebrate. Kim, give me a glass of red."

Kim handed Ivy a glass of wine and Ivy took a big gulp. "I had an idea," Bram said. "What if we used our profiles to do good? I saw a lot of other people have done it, and they did some really good things."

"What a perfect publicity stunt, Greenfeld," Justin said. "Just what I needed after what happened with the Broadway revival of 'Into the Woods.'"

"Or we could just do it to help a good cause," Bram suggested.

"Good thinking, babe," Simon said, kissing Bram's head.

"I've been scrolling through Twitter," Ivy said. "I have found a few good ones. There is a homeless shelter that's doing a fundraiser, research for a cure for kidney cancer, a boy in Georgia who wants to take his boyfriend to prom but the school board is threatening to shut the prom down if he does, a human right-"

"Go back," Simon instructed.

"To the cancer research one?" Ivy asked.

"No, the one about the boy from Georgia," Simon said.

"Oh," Ivy said. "It says here that his name is Benji Campbell, and he lives in Creekwood, Georgia. He recently came out of the closet, and he's been bullied ever since. He has expressed interest in taking his boyfriend to prom, but the PTA doesn't like that. The town is very conservative, and they're threatening to shut down the prom. They're having a meeting about it tomorrow evening."

"I didn't know that was still going to be a major problem in 2020," Bram sighed. "I know there's always going to be homophobic douchebags, but nothing like to this level. It wasn't even this bad at my school."

"Didn't you say you went to school in San Francisco?" Kim asked. Bram nodded. "San Francisco and Georgia are very different places. A lot of Georgia is still very closed-minded with their beliefs."

"I think we should help him," Simon said. Simon had missed his own prom because he was scared of people judging him for dancing with a boy. He never wants another kid to miss their own prom out of fear for people judged for dancing with who they want.

"I agree," Justin said.

"But how would we do this?" Bram asked.

"We're actors," Kim said. "We do what we always do. We barge in and make a scene. We'll go into that PTA meeting, and demand that they allow these boys to enjoy their prom."

"Are you guys sure this is what we should do?" Ivy asked.

"Of course," Kim said. "Everyone deserves to celebrate."

They put their hands in a pile and counted to five. After the countdown, they shouted wow. "Now, let's go kick some homophobic behind," Kim said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I don't have a normal updating schedule. I've been busy lately, between chorus concerts and play practice. I do wish to keep updating my stories. Christmas break is coming up soon, so I'll have a lot of free time. I'll shut up now so you guys can enjoy the chapter.

Benji opened his locker, seeing all of the homophobic notes inside. He sighed and grabbed his binders. "Hey, who is that boy you wanted to take to prom anyway?" Andrew asked. "I didn't know Creekwood had two gays."

"There are more than two, but they just avoid simpletons like you," Benji said, slamming his locker shut. "He's new here. He moved here around winter break, but you probably don't know him."

"Is he an exchange student?" Austin asked. "If so, why don't you exchange him for a girl?"

Benji let out an exhausted sigh. Note to self, Benji thinks. People suck in Creekwood. "Whatever, Winters," Benji said. "You're just mad because you can't get a date to safe your life."

"What did you just say?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing," Benji sighed. Andrew and Austin then became bored. They walked away, hoping to find an easier target. Benji noticed that a note had fallen out of his locker. He picked it up.

'Meet me under the bleachers after school. - V'

Benji smiled and slipped the note into his pocket. The bell rang, and he went to class.  
\---  
Victor Salazar hung out under the bleachers. He stared at the bleachers that had his classmate's bottoms sat on every Friday. He leaned against the railing as he waited for his partner. "Hey babe," a voice called. Victor turned his head in that direction, spotting Benji.

Victor looked around before standing up. He walked over to Benji and kissed him on the lips. "You needed to see me?" Benji asked.

"Yes," Victor said. "I was thinking, what if we skipped prom? We could have a small prom at Brasstown. We can invite other kids from around the state who were shunned from their own proms. We can convince Sarah to let us pull out the Christmas lights, and we can play whatever music we want."

"You told me that you want to go to prom," Benji said.

"I do, but I don't know if it's worth all of this," Victor said. "It's just another school dance. Also, what if my dad finds out that I'm gay before I'm ready? You know how homophobic he is. He's the president of the PTA you're going against."

"I'll make sure that you remain anonymous," Benji said, wrapping his arm around Victor's shoulders. "Look, I'm trying to start a riot or some symbol. I just simply want to dance with you. Is that too much to ask?"

"Anywhere else, it wouldn't," Victor said. "But we live in Creekwood, Georgia. To most people here, you're better off dead than gay. My dad has basically disowned my uncle because of his sexuality."

"Then that's his problem," Benji whispered. "Look, tonight I'm going to appeal at the meeting. I'm going to make sure you have a normal prom, and I'm going to find out how to ask you to prom in a big way."

Victor smiled at him. "Victor, where are you?" Armando shouted. "Don't you need a ride home? You better not be hanging out with that trouble maker Campbell again. He'll just make you more confused."

"I was just watching the football team tryouts, I'm ready to go," Victor called. He then walked out from under the bleachers. He turned around and mouthed goodbye. Benji also mouthed goodbye as Victor walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

"This meeting of the PTA begins now," Armando shouted. The school's gym had been turned into a conference room for the evening. Benji was sitting on a stool in the front of the meeting. On his left was his only ally, Vice-Principal Renee Albright. "Tonight meeting is about the upcoming prom and why people with dates of the opposite sex should be allowed to attend."

Renee stood up from her seat. "I will start the meeting," she said. "Banning Benji from the prom because of his sexuality is illegal. It's also very immoral. If you don't comply, I'll take it to the senator. I'm sure she'll see this as the civil issue it is."

"We're aware we can't ban Benji from the prom because of his choices," Armando said. "Which is why we're talking about just canceling it. You're not thinking about Benji's safety. Some of the less tolerant students might take the night as a perfect opportunity to get violent with their bullying."

"How can the bullying get worse?" Benji asked, but everyone ignored him.

"I think we should take this issue to the student council," Armando said. "Where is our representative?"

Victor stood up. He made eye contact with Benji for a brief moment. "I think I speak for my classmates when I say we just want to go to prom," Victor said. "After all of the stress that comes with senior year, we just want a chance to celebrate. And if we can, and we just have to allow same-sex couples, then-"

"This isn't a student matter this is a political matter," Armando said. Victor sat back down, mouthing an apology to Benji. "Here in Creekwood, we have certain beliefs. If we break this moral, what's next? I don't want to see what else is on Ms. Campbell's agenda."

"Well, how about you let Benjamin speak for himself," Ms. Albright said. "Let him tell you what his agenda really is, and I bet you'll see that there's nothing to be scared of."

Benji stood up, and a reporter gave him a camera. "I just want to go to prom, like every other kid," Benji said. The crowd began to shout at him, calling him homophobic slurs. Benji let out an exhausted sigh, giving up.

The gym's back doors busted open. A group of people holding signs burst into the gym. They were wearing shirts in support of Benji and holding signs. "What is going on here?" Armando asked as the people made their way to the front.

"Hey, that's Justin Parks," someone called. "I saw him last summer in 'Into the Woods' before it shut down."

"Thanks for the reminder of the most embarrassing time in my life," Justin barked.

"We're here because we heard about Benji's story," Kim announced. "And must I say we're appalled. You'd think in this day and age, people would realize that being gay isn't a crime. Yet, we had to travel all the way from New York City to teach you that."

"Someone call security," Armando said. "This is a private PTA meeting."

"Then why is there a camera crew from channel thirteen?" Bram asked.

"They're here to get footage so we can prove that we're doing nothing wrong," Armando said.

"They can stay," Renee said. "Don't call security. Loved you in Godspell by the way."

"Thank you," Simon said.

"But this isn't about us," Justin interjected. "This is about..."

"Benji," Ivy whispered.

"Benji," Justin shouted. "You guys are appressing this young man for loving who he loves, and I can't allow that anymore. I don't care if you get angry with me. I can handle angry townspeople. I did Beauty and the Beast for my senior show back in high school. But this is not about me. This is Benji's story."

"Mr. Salazar, your thoughts," Ms. Albright said.

"I think we need to rest on this issue and schedule a meeting for a later date," Armando explained calmly, but he was glaring. "Until we make a decision, we're going to cancel the prom. This meeting is adjourned."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some of the characters are going to have to be awful. Some of them will be redeemed by the end, but they'll have to be awful for a few chapters. Now, on with the chapter!

Benji opened his locker, and he sighed at what he saw. He saw two teddy bears in sexual positions. He turned around and saw two girls from the cheerleading team. Mia Brooks and Lake Mewether to be exact. "Very funny girls," Benji said.

"That's what you get for getting the prom canceled," Lake said, angrily.

"Grow up," Victor said.

"You're now on his side, Salazar," Mia said.

"No, but bullying someone is so third grade," Victor said. He made eye contact with Benji briefly before walking away. Ms. Albright walked over to Benji, holding a clipboard. Abby and Mia walked away, snickering.

"I've called the state senate," Ms. Albright said. "They're on our side. The senator has demanded that the PTA have another meeting tonight. The senator says he'll be there, and they say the prom should be on again by tomorrow, and you and you're boyfriend will be allowed to attend."

"I hope so," Benji sighed as the bell rang.  
\---  
Simon was getting ready in his and Bram's hotel room. Ivy had set up a TV appearance for them to spread the word about Benji's story. Bram was working on a song for this. It wasn't the best song ever, but it was all they had.

"I was thinking," Bram said. "I remember how you said your parents lived in Georgia. I checked, and they still live in a nearby town. If you want, we can try and contact them so you can try to mend-"

"No," Simon said, his voice cracking. "I can't."

"Honey, you still have two living parents," Bram said. "Don't you want to make amends with them?"

"Why should I be the one who has to make amends?" Simon said, tears streaming down his face. "They never cared to try and make amends with me. When I came out, my dad asked which of my girlfriends turned me gay. Then, they tried to send me to therapy to fix me. I had to call my sister to pick me up in the middle of the night. They've had five years to make amends, but they haven't. So screw them!"

Bram pulled Simon in for a hug. He rubbed his back gently and whispered sweet things into his ear. Simon sobbed into his shirt. Bram kissed the top of his head. He rested his head on Simon's head and allowed him to cry.

"Ssh, it's okay, Si," Bram whispered. "They're jerks, and you're better off without them."

He noticed that Ivy was standing in the doorway. "Is now a bad time?" Ivy asked.

"No," Simon said. "I need a distraction."

"Well, I got the backup dancers for tonight," she said. "The local dance troupe is willing to do it for cheap. But we can't go to the Jermey Holland show. Turns out he's not a fan of me in 'Sweeney Todd.' The exact opposite, actually. But I got us another venue."

"Where?" Bram asked.  
\---  
That night, the group arrived at a monster truck show. They watched from the sidelines as the trucks did their things. "Are you kidding me?" Kim asked. "You thought this was as good as the Jermey Holland show?"

"I never said it was as good," Ivy corrected.

"We have an announcement," the announcer said. "Tonight's half-time show won't be Monstro, the car eating machine. Our entertainment is the current actor playing Jim Pomatter in Waitress, Bram Greenfeld with the Radiates."

The audience booed as they walked onto the stage. "This is for you, Benji," Bram said, pointing at one of the cameras. He strummed his guitar. He began to sing. "Flowers accept rain, and become more beautiful."

The audience began to boo even more as the song continued. Kim gestured for Bram and the dancers to stop, and the booing eventually became too much. Bram ran off the stage, and they ran out of the stadium.  
\---  
The next morning, they were sitting in the hotel lobby. "That was the most embarrassing night of my life," Justin sighed. "And I was in the 2019 revival of 'Into the Woods.' Like, they were having more fun booing us than actually watching the truck show."

"I have never been booed off stage before," Bram sighed. Ms. Albright and Benji burst into the hotel.

"Me and Benji have some exciting news," Ms. Albright said. "We wanted you guys to be the first to know."

"We had another PTA meeting last night," Benji beamed. "The prom is back on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benji and Victor are getting to go to prom together! But will it all be smooth sailing from here? Stay tuned to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You guys rock!

Everyone in the lobby became very excited. "We did it," Justin shouted. "We actually managed to do something good! The people of this homophobic town listened to us, and now you're getting a prom!"

"Actually, you five had nothing to do with it," Ms. Albright corrected.

"I actually think that they did," Benji said. "They showed up and really gave the PTA a scare. That, and the pressure from the senator, is probably what finally made them crack. So thank you, guys."

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" Simon asked.

"I have this nice vintage tux that use to be my grandfather's," Benji said. "It's somewhere in my grandma's attic. I don't know if I should wear it though. Can you come over and give me your opinion?"

"Of course," Simon said. "Can Justin join us? He's way more fashionable than me."

"The more the merrier," Benji said.

"Perfect," Justin said. "Should we head over now?"

"Maybe later," Benji said. "I have to make sure I still have a date."

"Ok, we'll see you later," Bram said, as Benji left the hotel.  
\---  
The next day was referred to as promposal day. Since the prom was suddenly back on, people were rushing to ask their girlfriends to prom. Mia and Lake were walking down the halls. Suddenly Felix came out with the basketball team, and they started to dance.

After the dance, he opened his jacket. His shirt was white, with "Prom?" written in black letters on his shirt. He had a yes and no box on his shirt. "So, go to prom with me Lake," Felix exclaimed.

"You're so stupid, yes," Lake exclaimed. They shared a kiss before being ushered into the gym. Andrew then did his own little spiel about how he wasn't passing any classes before Mia came into his life.

It ended with Andrew asking Mia to prom, to which she said yes. Down the hall, Benji led Victor into the empty physics lab. "Can I open my eyes now?" Victor asked as Benji opened the door.

"Almost," Benji said. He led him to the nearest lab station. "You can open your eyes now."

Victor opened his eyes and looked down. He saw "Prom?" written out in coffee beans. "I fought for us, and we won," Benji said. "So, what do you say? Do you wanna go to prom with me now that we finally can?"

"Of course," Victor said. They then share a kiss. "I think I'm ready to come out."

"Really?" Benji asked.

"Yeah," Victor said. "I want to walk into prom with you, holding each other's hand. If people stare, then let them stare. I don't care. They're going to find out one day, so why not now? If my dad's a jerk about it, then at least I'm graduating next month."

"Just know, once you're out, you'll never be able to go back," Benji warned.

"I know," Victor said. They share a kiss, unknownst to them, Lake and Mia were standing in the doorway to see it.


	6. Chapter 6

On the day of the prom, Justin and Simon were welcomed in by Benji's grandma. "Please, make yourself at home," she insisted. They stared at the photos. There were some family portraits of Benji and his grandma, but not his parents.

"These family portraits were taken last spring," she said. "Benji still wanted to feel like he was apart of the family, so we got some new ones."

"What happened to his parents?" Simon asked. "Just asking."

"His parents abandoned him after he came out," Mrs. Campbell sighed. "They didn't support him, so they threw him out. Few things sadder than watching your own child giving up on their own."

"That's horrible," Simon said.

"It is," Mrs. Campbell sighed. "But Benji is one of the strongest people I know. He barely cried when his parents signed the disownment papers. They never actually had the best relationship."

"I'm done," Benji said, quickly walking down the stairs. "How do I look?"

Benji was wearing a vomit yellow colored suit. It had tiny green flowers all over it and a bunch of padges all over it where it had been torn. "I mean," Justin said. "It's fine if you're about to star in a budget theater production of Suessical as the mayor."

"This is the nicest thing I own," Benji sighed.

"Then we should take you shopping," Justin said. "Does this town have a B&B Couture?"

"We have a Macy's," Benji said.

"Then let's go to this Macy's if that's ok with your lovely grandma," Justin said.

"Please do," Mrs. Campbell said. "I even hated it when my late husband wore it."

"What is your date wearing?" Simon asked.

"I have no clue," Benji sighed. "I've never been to his house."

"Well, then you're both going to take each other's breath away," Simon said. Benji rushed back upstairs and got changed into his normal clothes. Once he was back downstairs, they started to head to the Creekwood Mall.  
\---  
After a day of shopping, Benji decided on an electric blue suit. It still had a vintage look to it, but it was a lot better than what he was wearing that mourning. Ivy, Bram, and Kim waited for them at the high school.

Benji stepped out of the school, and the broadway stars cheered. "You look great, darling," Kim said. "Like a young George Clooney."

"Thanks," Benji said. "My date is going to meet me inside. He's still a little nervous."

"Then let's not leave him waiting," Ivy said. They head into the school. Simon found it odd that the parking lot looked empty but shrugged it off. Most of them were probably brought here in limos. The drivers probably had other places to be. You're just paranoid, Simon.

They made their way to the gym. They opened the door, and it was like a dream. Music was blaring, the lighting was on point, there was a photo booth and a dance floor. For food and beverages, there was pizza, chips, cookies, and drinks. There was just one problem.

"Where is everyone?" Benji asked.


	7. Chapter 7

"I just called Mr. Salazar," Ms. Albright sighed. "They had a secret PTA meeting behind my back. They found a loophole. They had a prom that Benji could attend, but they're also having another one across town."

"But all of the students were telling me that it's going to be here," Benji said.

"They were all in on the lie," Ms. Albright said. "I wish I could sugar coat it, but the entire student body was plotting against you."

Benji then felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He saw that it was Victor, so he stepped away from the group. "Hey B," Victor said. "I just found out what happened. I'm so sorry that this has happened."

"Did you know?" Benji asked, choking in a sob.

"Of course not," Victor said.

"How could you not know?" Benji shouted, tears leaving his eyes. "Your dad is the president of the PTA. You're also on the basketball team. How did you not hear people talking about it?"

"Mia and Lake saw us in the physics lab the other day," Victor explained. "I think they outed me to a few people so they could make sure we ended up at different proms."

"You're going to come and pick me up, right?" Benji cried. "You're not going to make me face this alone, right?"

"I don't think I'll be able to leave," Victor said, surveying the ballroom. "My dad is here, and he'd notice if I'm gone. I'm so sorry, B. I'll make this up to do, but I can't leave."

"You know?" Benji said. "Frick this. Enjoy your normal person prom."

He quickly clicked the end call button. "You know, we're not going to stand for his," Kim shouted. "We're going to storm into that prom, and we're going to do what actors do best: make a scene."

"No, it's fine," Benji said, in a defeated voice. "They'll just boo us out like we're Frankenstein's monster. Let's just call this a defeat, and head home. You guys should head back to New York."

Benji then left the gym, crying.  
\---  
That Monday, Armando held a press conference at the front of the school. Everyone knew of the secret prom now, and Armando was saying that he did it for Benji's protection. He also used the argument that everyone knew of the two proms, and they choose which prom they wanted to go to.

Benji walked over to Victor during lunch. Victor was sitting by himself. "Where're your new best friends, Mia and Lake?" Benji asked. "They seem to know what's best got you."

"They're not my friends," Victor said. "Certainly not my best friends."

"You know what the worst part of Saturday was?" Benji asked. "Worse than going in that gym, and discovering that all my classmates plotted against me? The fact that you didn't come to hold my hand as we left."

"I'm sorry, but you know what my dad's like," Victor said, defensively. "He's a complete control freak. It's Bible camp each summer to make sure I'm still clean. I have to join debate club, which that there's no debate, and also I'm pretty sure he rigged the votes so I would win homecoming king."

"I don't even like basketball that much," Victor said. "It just started as a fun hobby, but he has gotten way too into it. So I had to learn to act so I wouldn't disappoint I'm as I began to hate the sport. Because if your dad's convinced your perfect, his marriage might be saved."

Benji bit her lower lip for a few moments. "I'm ready to go public with my story," he said. "Are you ready?"

"No," Victor said. "I wish I was."

"I think you do have feelings for me, but I can't do this anymore," Benji said.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Victor asked.

"I am," Benji said before standing up from the table and walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

Once school let out that day, Ivy went straight to the mall. She went to the food court on the second floor, where she saw Lake, Andrew, Mia, and Felix. She walked over to them. "Great day at the mall," Ivy said. "What are you guys thinking about getting? I heard the tuna carousel is good."

"You're with that group who traveled from New York to help Benji," Felix said.

"Yeah, me and my friends did that," Ivy said proudly. "And frankly appalled that we're the only ones on his side. Your generation is supposed to be the most tolerant generation, but here you are, doing a modern Footloose."

"Benji is openly going against what the scripture says," Lake said. "We can't help what he chooses to do."

"Like you guys don't break those rules daily," Ivy said, rolling her eyes. "You guys can't just cherry-pick the Bible."

"We don't," Andrew said.

"Really?" Ivy asked, raising her eyebrows. "Felix has a little tattoo. Hate to break it to you, but that's taboo. Do you know what's waiting for you? An eternity in the fiery lakes of the pit of fire."

"Hey," Felix shouted.

"Lake, you seem pretty sweet," Ivy said, making her way to the blonde. "But word on the block says you've lost your virginity. We'll be stoning you and your family tomorrow at dawn."

"Cut it off," Andrew demanded.

"You guys claim to be better than him because of what rule be broke," Ivy shrugged. "But you guys seem to forget the rule the trumps then all. That rule is to love thy neighbor."

"You know, she's actually bringing up some good points," Lake said.

"Are you being serious?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, I mean don't you guys at least feel a little bad for Benji," Felix said. "You two use to hang out."

"That was before he turned gay," Andrew said.

"Maybe he was always gay," Lake shrugged.

"Because that's how God made him," Felix said.

"She's just trying to confuse us," Mia said. "My stepmom said-"

"Woah, stepmom, you mean to tell me that your parents are divorced?" Ivy asked. Mia nods. "Well, I hate to simplify, but that does mean your dad will have to die. How does tomorrow sound if he doesn't have any other plans?"

She then walked around the mall, pointing out other people who are violating the rules. She finished up after a few minutes. "So, what do you guys think?" Ivy asked. "See what I mean yet?"

"I don't know who you are, and I'm convinced that your crazy, but I'm ready to do whatever you ask of me," Mia said.

"Start by apologizing to Benji," Mia said. "He really needs some friends right now."

"Ok," Felix said.  
\---  
Benji set up the backdrop in his room. Simon had agreed to be his cameraman. Benji sat on a stool, holding the guitar his grandma got him for Christmas two years ago. "Ready?" Simon asked.

"Ready," Benji sighed. Simon turned on the camera, and Benji waited a moment. "Hey, I'm Benji. You probably know him as the guy from the secret prom. I just wanted to start this video by saying I never wanted any of this drama. I just wanted to enjoy my prom with my now ex-boyfriend. I didn't want to tell you guys my story, so I'll sing it."

Benji strum the guitar before he began to sing. "Some hearts can conform," Benji sang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyric: Unruly Hearts from The Prom


	9. Chapter 9

By the next morning, the video was number one on trending. The comment section was full of people sharing stories about how they were shunned from their own proms, whether it was for their sexuality or other reasons. Some people had even made their own covers of 'Unruly Hearts.'

Victor was sitting at his kitchen counter, watching Benji's video. "You're rewatching that video again?" Armando asked. "That video is just propaganda against the PTA. He's just trying to make us look like the bad guys. We're just trying to protect our morals. He's the bad guy."

"I think it's actually quite brave," Victor said. They were quiet for a few moments while Victor finished breakfast. He went to his room, his sister secretly following him. He grabbed his book bag.

"It's you, isn't it?" Pilar asked. "You're that boy that Benji wanted to take to the prom?"

"How did you figure it out?" Victor sighed.

"I started to get suspicious whenever Benji disappeared, you did as well," Pilar said. "How long have you known?"

"About two years," Victor said. "I was starting to question my sexuality before we left Texas, but coming here and meeting Benji just solidified it. Benji broke up with me yesterday. He was tired of dealing with the homophobes by himself. I can't really blame him, though."

"Do you really love Benji?" Pilar asked.

"I think so," Victor said.

"Well, I've never been in a situation close to what you're in, but I can try to help," Pilar said. "All I can say is you need to listen to your heart. Because I wanted you to be happy, and I love you, but I'll cut out your tongue if you tell anyone I said that."

"I love you too," Victor said with a chuckle. They then shared a brief hug before Pilar quickly pulled away. "I think I know what I need to do now."  
\---  
That afternoon, Benji, Ivy, Ms. Albright, Simon, Bram, Justin, and Kim meet up in the gym. They decided they'd have another prom but invite people from all over the country who didn't get their prom. Everyone agreed to chip in when it came to paying for the prom.

Armando and a few PTA remembers entered the gym. "We've come to shut this down," Armando said. "This event hasn't been approved by the PTA. All school funded events must be voted on by the PTA first."

"Hilarious how you now care about the rules so much," Ms. Albright said crossing her arms.

"This isn't a school funded event," Justin said. "We're all paying for it."

"How do you guys plan to have an entire prom ready by Saturday?" Armando asked. "With a group this small, that would be impossible."

"Good thing we're here," Andrew announced, as he, Mia, Lake, and Felix entered the gym.

"We've come to apologize," Lake said. "We were too judgemental when you came out, but Ivy tracked us down at the mal, and she talked some sense into us."

"You should be our drama teacher," Mia said.

"I'll get you an interview if you want," Ms. Albright said. "I used to be the drama teacher before I got promoted. I wanted to do both, but my vice principal duties took over. I've been looking for a successor for years."

"I think I just found my life calling," Ivy said. "Please do get me that interview."

"I'm here to help as well," Victor said, running into the gym.

"Victor, suyos, what are you doing here?" Armando asked.

"I couldn't just stand idly by anymore," Victor said. "I've been living a lie for the past two years, and I can't do it anymore. Banning Benji from the prom because he's gay is immoral. The truth is, I love you, Benji Campbell."

"I love you too," Benji said. Victor ran over to him and smashed their lips together. Everyone but the PTA cheers as Benji ran his hands through Victor's hair. Victor wrapped his arms around Benji's neck, deepening the kiss.

"His date was the president of the PTA's son?" Justin whispered to Kim. "How scandalous."

They pulled away, and they turned to Armando. "Victor, you're just confused," he said. "Is this revenge for all of the pressure I've put on you? I just wanted you to be successful."

"I'm not confused, and this isn't some sort of revenge," Victor promised. "You couldn't have done anything to make me straight. I'm sorry that I disappointed you, but this is me."

"We'll talk more about this later," Armando said in a cold voice. Victor nuzzled Benji's shoulder as he left. He started to cry as Benji rubbed his back.

"I'm proud of you," Benji whispered. "Your father is a jerk, and it's his fault, not yours."

Benji held him for a few minutes before they got ready for the prom.


	10. Chapter 10

That Saturday, Benji, and Victor walked into the gym, arms linked. Benji had revisited the tux he wore to the school approved prom, but Victor had ditched his traditional black tux for a purple one. They passed the archway and entered the mostly empty gym. This time it was empty because they were early.

"Everything is almost ready," Lake announced. "And the guest are arriving in less than an hour. We're making good time."

"We might have a slight problem outside," Ivy said, entering the gym. "The PTA has rallied a protest. We're scared that they're going to scare away the guests as they arrive. What should we do?"

"I'll deal with this," Victor said. "My dad, my problem."

"I'll help you," Justin said. They walked out of the gym, facing an angry mob. Victor wasn't surprised when he saw his father in the front. None the less, the sight almost made Victor burst into tears. Victor had been staying with Benji since he came out. "We'd like to ask you to leave. We think you guys will scare away the guests."

"Good," Armando said. "Cancel this event that goes against everything the school stands for. You're just inviting people to come and corrupt the students with impure thoughts. Victor, it's not too late to join the right side."

"I'm already on the right side," Victor said.

"You're really willing to lose your family over some high school experimentation?" Armando asked.

"Ok, I'm going to step in now," Justin said. "Are you really willing to lose your child over who his heart belongs to? Maybe your the one who needs to change your mind. If you don't change your mind, you could lose Victor forever. Because Victor can't and shouldn't be the one to change. That should be you unless you want to lose your son."

Armando was quiet for a few moments. "Fine, I'll try to listen to Victor," he said. "But first, go enjoy the dance."

"Thanks," Victor said. "And I love you dad."

"Love you too," Armando said. It felt weird to hear his dad say those words. Victor never believed that his dad didn't love him. He just rarely ever vocalized it. Armando then left, and the rest of the PTA shortly followed. That was a relief since the first limo arrived shortly after.

They entered the gym that had pink lighting. People from all over the country entered the gym. Some people came with a date, some people came in by themselves, and there were even one or two polyamorous couples.

Most everyone made their way to the dance floor. Benji and Victor danced near the DJ booth. Everyone cheered and danced along to the song, which was something that Benji didn't recognize but liked.

Once the song was over, Benji twirled Victor. He grabbed his wrist and held it up. They faced the crowd as they smiled. They also let out happy sighs, excited that all of their fightings was over and they finally got their dance.


End file.
